


Halfway Broken

by cronaisawriter



Series: Angsty Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Disabled Character, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Healing, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Obscuro! 2018 challenge responseAriana Dumbledore has been told she is a broken person her whole life, but she never understood what was wrong with her. One fateful day her brothers and a bad wizard were fighting in the street, she hurt herself almost dying. Maybe this almost death will bring a new life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [obscuro_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/obscuro_2018) collection. 



Ariana Dumbledore heard shouting, the energy waving off her brothers and Albus's boyfriend was rage and anger. Deep loathing permeated the air even in her room. Flashes of light filled the streets. Emotion and energy pushed up in her. She ran down the stairs and out the door.   
The screaming and cursing were too much. Fear was all-consuming, why were they fighting? Why were they so mad? It hurt her head all the lights and energy assaulting her mind.   
“Please, brothers stop. Don’t hurt each other!” She screamed tears rolling down her face, she panicked.  
“Ariana!” Aberforth screamed.  
Fear burned in her mind and she fought back tears stinging her eyes. Her pure magic whirled around her blurring her vision and choking her breath back make her dizzy and confused. She was consumed in power and terror. The light of the magic moved around her and a red light came towards her face and then all went black.


	2. Recovery:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: allusions to child abuse, medical

Ariana jumped awake staring at the poorly wallpapered rooms and lots of people shuffling in the hallway. She turned her head and saw Aberforth half asleep in the chair by her bed. She turned to the other side and saw Albus leaning on the door frame face turned into a passive expression. The emotions came in harsh waves off of Albus and they were anything but calm and collected. It was anger, fear, confusion, and restlessness.

“Hello,” Ariana said weekly. 

Aberforth woke, and Albus turned to face his little sister.

“Hey, sweetheart” Aberforth said taking her cold hands in his. 

“What happened?” Ariana asked confused.

“During the duel, a curse misfired and hit you. Your magic acted as a shield dampened the worst effects. But you are still very injured.” Albus explained coldly

“So we’re at St. Mungo's so the healer can fix you up,” Aberforth had the best emotion flowing from him into Ariana dampening the fear that was rushing through her.

“We brought you here so you could get better. It was scary, I thought we'd killed you” Albus said this comment was softer, his anger was washed over in a bath of shame now.

Ariana worked to sit up but was shocked to find that action sent white-hot pain in her stomach down her leg and up her back. She gasped. The pain made her whole body convulse

“You had internal damage it’s...it’s going to hurt for a long time. I think you should lie down for now.” Albus instructed.

Ariana nodded laying back into the scratchy pillow. Aberforth ran his hand through her dark blond locks. They were lightly coated in grease from the lack of proper hygiene. Both of her brothers were pensive and avoiding looking at each other. The bitterness was palpable. 

 

She was sad to see them still so unhappy with each other. Her brothers were all she had. Her parents were gone forever, she had no friends. If they couldn’t even look at each other she might lose them too. She was confused, they weren't bad people why did they get so mad with each other.

 

A healer came in with a tray.

“Glad you are awake Ariana.” She said cheerfully.

She placed the tray on Ariana’s lap. It had broth and potatoes. Next to it were two potion vials. Ariana assumed they were for whatever was wrong with her. 

Albus stopped the doctor,

“What are you giving her?”

“A standard pain remedy and the other is a healing potion, she’s lucky to be alive I can’t imagine if it hadn’t ricocheted, especially with a squib,” She said.

Ariana wasn’t sure she liked this lady. Her energy was stale and unnerving.

She obeyed the Healer though taking the potions and consuming the food set in front of her. Aberforth's presence was so much better than anyone else. He always had nice emotions towards her. He also wasn’t all confused like Albus or their mama. When he had the best emotion it was pure, she liked that.

Albus, her mama, those emotions were always a blur, never really all of the best feeling. There was always a cold streak in their emotions, and harsh darkness. And of course, Albus’s energy often filled whatever room he was in powerful, all-consuming, sometimes scary.

Albus came over and pulled out a piece of parchment for his oversized coat. He read lists of names and places to Aberforth, they were clearly finishing an already started conversation so Ariana shut her eyes and attempted to float away, she was clearly unwanted in the topic.

 

Two days later Ariana was eating her lunch when Albus stormed into the room and told Aberforth he had to go back to school. Ariana jumped at the loud noise. Her brother’s energy was overwhelmed by fear and anger. Her head started to hurt as her heart pushed against her chest faster and faster. 

“I can watch her,” Albus added calmer this time.

“No, you can’t!” Aberforth shot back. "Do you see where we are?” Aberforth snapped gesturing to the dreary setting of the hospital.

“That was as much your doing.” Albus shot back.

Arana fought back the pan surging inside of her. “Stop both of you!” She yelled, “Aberforth finish school, it’s good. You can come to see us all the time and after.” 

Aberforth hung his head. And Albus hut down his face back into his calm facade.

Ariana felt pleased, she had stopped the fighting, she hated fighting and anger. The way people felt was painful when they were fighting everything was hot and made her magic act out. 

“Now, what are you doing Albie?” Ariana asked her eldest brother.

“I found a job, tutoring some fancy kids. We can leave our old place, start over for now.” Albus explained.

Ariana nodded at this. 

“You going to stay with my friends' brother and his friends.”

“You have friends?’ Ariana giggled.

“Contrary to popular belief I am capable of human interaction” Aberforth huffed.

This earned a smile not only from Ariana but even Albus couldn’t deny the charm there.

Aberforth bid them goodbye and left for school that night. The next morning Ariana was half walking half being carried out of the hospital. She had a list of potions she was meant to take. Turns out nerve damage and internal bleeding in the stomach was bad.

They reached a small car. And Albus picked her up and placed her in the back seat. He climbed in the front and rode away. They rode for a long time. Ariana drift in and out of really seeing anything. Her mind was miles away in a fantasy of her own creating. It mostly included the old wizard and muggle stories she had read while trapped. She also had an elaborate concoction of Hogwarts in her head, she liked to pretend to be a student. The wind hitting her face was oddly calming helping her wash out her surroundings. The only thing bringing her back was the pain in her side and legs. In a few hours they Arivide at a small house. It was overgrown for the neighbourhood, but in a way that spoke to liking the lilac flowering strewn on the ground more than forgetting it was there. 

Ariana stood up and immediately felt like she was going to puke the pain searing through her making it impossible to move. Tears started to stream down her face. She knew she got hurt but this was too much. Anxiety logged itself in her throat making it impossible to talk, to say what was wrong. The words punched her head but would not drift from her lips. 

Albus looked quizzically at his frozen sister breathing way to fast. He sighed went back and helped Ariana to his back. 

Ariana loved this. The energy off Albus was warm but not hot this time. Like a safety blanket instead of a fire hazard. They got into the little house. Three people were lounging at a table drinking coffee and quietly looking over large books. 

“Hey!” one of the boys said smiling. Ariana studied him her fingers digging into the cloth of her brothers' robes. 

“Don’t be scared, im David, Aberforth’s friend.” He said. 

Ariana nodded. Albus set her on the ground. She was small and light so she had been carried before when she didn’t feel well.

David Smiled and stuck out his hand. The tentative handshake was nice. His eyes were a calm brown. he had curly black hair and deep brown skin. His expression was kind and not overly threatening.

“That’s Perseus and Sanjana they live here with me.”

Ariana nodded. She eyes them, apprehension filling her. Part of her was screaming to hug them and also run away. 

“You’re staying with us for a while so I want to get to know you, we’re studying now but we will make food later,” David explained

“What food do you like? Perseus asked, “I’m the main cook so anything you like.” Perseus had a harsher energy. He was pale with short blond hair.

“I like....pasta?” Ariana said tentatively.

“Pasta it is,” Perseus said.

Sanjana looked back at her book. She had long straight black hair, her skins was a slightly lighter shade of brown skin from David. She seemed absorbed in something. Ariana knew better than to bother busy people. 

Her mind was suddenly flooded by memories. Ariana had been crying her mama had been mad, pend her to the ground to make her stop flailing. Her chest grew tight at the memory the feel of angry hands pressing into her arms was still vivid in her head and body. Her face was hot she could feel the sticky breath, and the yelling was so loud. 

Ariana’s gaze became fixed on her shoes, willing to feelings to go away.

She felt her brother's warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, For once his face and their emotions matched, worried.

Ariana was shown up to a loft space. Her things were already sitting on the bed. Her clothes a blanket and her soft plush unicorn. 

David gave her a warm smile. Ariana didn’t know what was going to happen to her here, but she knew that if her brothers wanted her here, then she would stay here. It didn’t much matter what she thought. Her confusion with things made it hard for her to do things, so everyone did them without her. 


	3. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: emetophobia, panic attacks, flashbacks, past abuse

It had been a week of living with David that Albus decided to leave her alone. He was starting work and would be gone all day. Ariana was more than nervous. Albus had had to help her calm her magic twice, and one time when he wasn’t she had blown out the lamp, knock the dresser over and banged her head on the low ceiling. Nothing was the same here than at her house. The routines were strange and she had to keep up with three whole new people. 

Sanjana seemed often to be busy either at work or with a book. Perseus was still a bit harsh but seemed to do all the chores here. David was clearly in charge. Both her brothers consistently told her they were good guys, through words or letters. Sitting in her bed she wondered what was the first thing she would have to do, or more to the point what was she not allowed to do. Could she go look at a flower? Could she get food on her own? Was she permitted into the library/office? She didn’t know and no one bothered to tell her. She was confused when Sanjana came into the loft. She had a tray floating with food and was holding Ariana’s potions. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” She said placing the trays on the bedside table.

“Hi”

“Look I didn’t mean to be distant since you got here. I was looking things up.”

“Why?”

“Well I’m studying to be a mind healer, I’ve been studying for fun since Hogwarts and I’ve been an apprentice for three years. It’s good work for the most part. I mean I want to help young people, and people who are dealing with other things and not only people who have been cursed. Obviously, they need help but I’m not sure ya know?” She rambled

“Oh.”

“I want to help people like you, who struggle sometimes.”

Ariana nodded.

“David is studying to be a general healer he actually mixed your potions, he is very smart. and Perseus has been studying....well he also wants to help people”

Ariana nodded again. She didn’t exactly understand what everything she said meant. That last part was recognizable though it was a classic“I don’t think you can understand” explanation. She also got the word healer from all that mess, so it meant the could help her be more healthy which wasn’t obviously bad.

“I don’t agree with a lot of it though, tends to focus on magic-induced things, but I don’t think everything with you is magic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I gather you were hurt pretty bad when you were little.”

Ariana sucked in a breath. They weren't’ allowed to speak of those things. She had been through stuff but mama always made her keep super quite. Some boys and beat her up, ripped her clothes it had been so scary. But then her mama was maybe scarier.

“I think that is part of why you struggle so much.”

“But my magic hurts people, that’s why mama got so mad at me, why I have to be hidden.”

“True, but I want to help okay?”

Ariana looked up, confused at why she would do that?

“Well, food is getting cold.”

Ariana took the tray and started to eat.

\--

That Afternoon Arian ventured from her room. It hurt to walk but she was tired of being alone.

She walked to the edge of the study. David was the one currently there so she watched him flipping through books.

“Hello” He called behind him.

“Sorry,” Ariana mumbled

“ You wanna look at the books?” He asked her.

“Okay.” She said tentatively

She came in stepping over the step into the room made her hand grip her side. The pain running through her was a lot. She grimaced but tried her best to hide the pain. She didn't

Looking around she noticed books covered almost every inch of the roof. Only a few tables were book free, but those had quills and parchment.

“What do you like to read?”

“Stories.”

“About what?”

“Anything. I like muggle books and books like Tales of Beedle and the bard.”

“Hmm. Fairy tales.”

“Oh and books about history.”

“Also good.”

He produced a history of myths in magic, “ This is the history of fairytales”

Ariana smiled, a rush of the feeling of warmth, interest and niceness came from David making her blush.

She took the book and plopped on the carpet and started to look at the book.

Ariana’s brain drifted into the story. Her mind filled with the beautiful pictures dancing behind her eyes. Her anxiety seemed to soften, her mind was so focused on the weight of dread sitting in the pit of her chest lightened, her ears weren’t poised to hear the attack, her heartbeat settled down.

The time passed but the good mood suddenly fell apart when she heard a loud crash in the living room. David also jumped at the sudden noise.

Ariana Got to her feet and rushed into the living room.  

Perseus had knocked over a side table. He was mad, very mad. She felt David come up behind her. He was dripping with anxiety, it seeped into her making her own feelings worse and her hair stand on end. Her magic started to rise inside her, Perseus turned towards her. She started to scream he took another step forward and she couldn't take it anymore she stuck her hand out in front to keep him back Her magic extended beyond her hands making him stumble back. Her mind felt like it was burning with anger and her muscle was rigid with fear. Everything around her was blurry. He head pounded she felt terrible. Everything was too bright and too loud. Everything was terrifying, why were they so scary why couldn’t everything just be calm. Why was mama always hurting her? Wait what? Her mind was just so scrambled

Ariana dropped to the floor her body was just in too much pain, too tired. “Go Away!” She shouted through heavy breath and tears.

The men seemed to stay back. She breathed fast, she didn’t want to hurt them, but He was so scary and she just wanted him to stop to not touch her not be so loud. But David was kind, if she hurt him she would feel so bad, it would be so mean. She hated being mean, it was why she was so bad. She was mean like her father, hurt people. The energy around her started to dissipate she pushed herself up on her hands and then she felt the gross stuff fill her mouth and then vomited and he head went fuzzy.


	4. Obscurial

Ariana woke up laying on the sofa. She had a soft blanket over her and she was in her nightdress. She supposed she had been covered in sick. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. She moved over to the wall next to the doorway so she could hear but they couldn’t see her.

“Aberforth wouldn’t even consider the idea, even after...our mother died.”

“I mean I think it’s clear,” Perseus said.

“I don’t think so.” Sanjana said, “When you describe it, it protects her. Think about it if she was one it wouldn’t have been a shield.”

“But an Obscurus wouldn’t want its host to die.” Albus sighed

The emotions coming from the room were too confused for Ariana to work out who was feeling what. But the tension came through fine.

“I think though...it isn’t dark, it's powerful but not really dark. It wasn’t like real dark magic” David said apprehensively

“She doesn’t control her magic, but her magic doesn’t control her either,” Sanjana explained measuredly. “Perseus you said she was mad, ent to keep you away and her magic pushed you for her. She told all of you to go, and leave her alone and her magic swirled around her. An obscurus wouldn’t be as reactive to her.”

“But an obscurus is triggered by emotions,” David said unsurely.

“But not like that really. From what I’ve read, the obscurial becomes distressed and the parasite comes out, but then it’s autonomous over the wizard.” Sanjana said.

“It wasn’t dark...I know dark.” Perseus said coldly. “I didn’t think of that, there was so much raw power...but not dark.”

“I didn’t think so. But I had to get someone else's opinion. Our blessed mother never took the time to care or notice. She died never caring to know what was wrong. Left me with someone so broken, someone who needed real care. How am I supposed to help her?”

Ariana felt hurt, she knew Albus was upset but it hurt anyway. His words were so bitter. She jumped when she heard the chair legs grind with the tile. 

She was then face to face with her brother.

“How much did you hear?” He asked.

“A lot. Do you not want me?” Ariana said the words coming without her real control.

“I am worried, and mad with mother. But I do want you to be safe.” He said.

His emotions were like they always were. Layers on layers, there was the best feeling there, but also worry, and anger and harshness.

However, his hand landed on her head and he rustled her hair. His smile was genuine enough. She followed him back towards the couch. Her body still hurt, a lot and she was tired. The room went a little wonky She felt hands steady her. Looking up she saw David.

Albus turned around. 

“You okay Ariana?” He said in precision words.

Ariana shook her head, “no.”

“Want me to carry you?” David's voice came from over her head.

“Okay,” Ariana said, wanting anything to stop swaying in the middle of the room. He picked her up in his arms. Worry and kindness surrounded her as his arms enveloped her.

She was placed on the bed. Sanjana sat beside her head and she brushed her hand through Ariana's hair.

“Am I okay?” Ariana asked.

“What do you mean?” Sanjana replied.

“You were asking if I was that obsc..thing.”

“we don’t think your an obscurial. Which is good, that would mean you had dark magic making you sick.”

“So I am not that kind of bad.”

“Do you think you are bad?”

“Of course I’m bad.” Ariana looked at her, of course, she was bad everyone knew that.

Sanjana shot Albus a look. Albus grimaced.

“You are not bad honey,” Sanjana said turning her head.

“She is right. You hurt people sometimes, but that doesn’t make you a bad person. I promise you.” David said.

Ariana felt confused if these people were right. Mama wasn’t right. She glanced up towards Albus ho looked like he was thinking very deeply. Ariana started to cry, no one ever told her she wasn’t bad, even Aberforth had been scared after mama died, but they didn’t think she was evil.


	5. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Past child abuse, nightmares

Arina woke up to see a letter on her desk.

“Dear Ariana, I have to go out of town but I think you should be okay with your new friends. I promise to be home soon, and I’ll bring you something fun.

-Albus”

Ariana placed it down. She frowned, he could be mad at her, but that didn’t sound angry maybe he wasn’t. 

David walked into her room.

“I and the others have a plan.”

“A plan?” Ariana said worried, plans generally ended with her locked up or something else terrible.

“Yup. Well, you seem to like reading with me, so I think I can help you learn new things, maybe write some, I know you can write but learn to write stories and papers. We could also do history whatever we want.”

“ Like a school? Like Hogwarts?”

“Well we can do runes, and probably history but we won’t do any magic.”

“Oh I know but yes I would like that.”

“Sanjana wants to help you learn to relax, control your emotions. Also, talk some. She also wants to teach you art.”

“okay .”

“Perseus can teach you stuff too. Cooking and potions.”

“So what is going to happen. What's the plan?” Ariana said, “I don’t quite understand.”

Davi brought a booklet from her back pocket.

The top read, “The Ariana School.”

She opened it. A schedule was written out. Time blocks were marked out along a calendar. greenish-blue for Sanjana, purple for David and pink for Perseus. 

“We designed it so you have at least two lessons a day, but still have lots of free time.

Ariana nodded, unsure what she was meant to do with “free time” mostly she just listened to the gramophone or read books.

Later that day Sanjana came over to Ariana doodling on a piece of paper.

“You want to talk to me?”

Ariana pulled out her booklet, the colour checked out and she followed her to Sanjana’s room. 

“I wanted to ask you about your Mum?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know what she taught you about to deal with your scary emotions.”

“Okay.”

“So what did she tell you to do when you get overwhelmed.”

“Stop,” Ariana said, wondering what else someone would say.

“Okay, but what did you try so you could stop.”

“She yelled a lot. Pinned me to the ground or locked me in my room.” Ariana explained, part of her know that she was wrong to tell people, but she really liked Sanjana and knew lying was also bad.

“She pinned you to the ground?”

“Of course.”

Sanjana’s emotions turned into a wave of sadness.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you,” Ariana said quickly heading off the change to anger if she could.

“Sweetheart I’m not upset.”

“Yes you are, you feel sad, and pity I think?” Ariana explained.

“You can feel my emotions?” Sanjana asked.

“Course I can.” Ariana shrugged.

“Do you feel everyone’s emotions.’

“Of course I do.”

“It must be hard.”

“Only the scary ones, like Albus’s or Mama's”

“I see.”

“But it’s okay what she did. We had to move because of me, and my dad got in trouble because of me.”

“It isn’t okay for her to hurt you, love,” Sanjana said.

“But I can’t keep control,” Ariana whispered.

“I venture I can help you,” Sajana replied matter of factly.

Ariana nodded.

Next, they did breath control, working to calm down by breathing oddly. Ariana copied Sanjana, not sure how it would help.

That afternoon, Perseus stood in the door to the kitchen,” Wanna help Ariana?”

“Ok.” 

Her job it turned out was mixing, stirring and putting things in pots. She was barred from touching anything flammable. Perseus also told stories while they worked. 

 

A few weeks went by with this basic pattern. She would work on ways to calm down with Sanjana. David had new ideas for things to learn. They kept jumping around from ancient Athens magic to modern uses of runes, to classic folktales, to magizoology. In her cooking lesson, Ariana had already baked cookies, made soup, made a cake, and learned the steps to properly cut a whole pig into edible parts. It was a good schedule she was happy picking up the readings and cooking were pretty easy. She had also taken to drawing about how she was feeling and proving to be a pretty good artist.

 

Albus came into Ariana’s room and was shocked by what he saw. The whole wall of her loft was painted with various scenes from stories, as well depictions of her own magic taking over. A traditional flower or two scattered in between. Ariana turned to her brother who was looking at her fondly his emotions warmer and less harsh than normal.

Albus saw here was his little sister actually smiling the smock she wore covered in bright paint and her long blond hair twisted into a fancy up knot. He felt like crying she looked better than he had ever seen her, well at least since the attack.

Ariana ran over taking off her smock to hug her brother. He was so peaceful today his emotions didn’t overwhelm her brain.

“I missed you!” Arian said with a bright smile.

“Missed you too Ariana,” Albus said fondly.

Suddenly guilt washed over her. 

“What's wrong brother?” Ariana asked the shift in emotions jarring.

“I...” Albus looked at his sister with trepidation to lie to her would be wrong, but lying was also generally prudent when dealing with big things.

“I saw my friend while I was away.”

“And that’s bad?” Arian said confused.

“I saw Grindelwald,” Albus admitted.

“Oh,” Ariana said crestfallen. She knew what Aberforth thought of him, and his own aunt treated him with fear. Ariana didn’t much like him either he was always empty, like Albus on a bad day.

“Look I’m not...i’m not abandoning you I promise.”

“What about Aberforth?” Ariana asked panic welling up in her chest the fear of her brothers fighting overtaking her senses. 

Albus backed away from his sister sensing the powerful magic building. But then Ariana remembered, she wasn’t supposed to let the bad options be too powerful. So instead she pictured Albus happy with his boyfriend, she thought of Aberforth bringing home Apples with cinnamon around Christmas. She imagined a calm family meal. It held the outburst at bay. She sat on the ground hugging her arms to her chest willing her magic to go inside instead of out.

Eventually, the panic wasn’t gripping her throat, the power wasn’t overwhelming.

“You okay?” Albus said apprehensively.

“I think so,” Ariana whispered. 

Albus nodded.

Ariana checked the clock. She smiled it was time for her cooking lessons.

She jumped to her feet her dress swaying with her giddy movements. 

“Were making pie!” She said with a smile to Albus and went down the steps, glad for somewhere to put her thoughts other than being afraid.

 

Albus watched his sister and Perseus making pies of various flavour. Sanjana came through the door calling her greeting to her friends. She met Albus leaning in the doorway.

“What you think?”

“She’s happier, healthier.”

“Week treating her like a person instead of a problem does wonders,” Sanjana said scathingly.

“We did the best we could.” Albus defended.

“Did you? Because allowing your mother to assault her and lock her up for days doesn’t seem the best. Never having a friend in 9 years doesn’t seem the best. Making her believe she is bad isn’t your best.” Sanjana accused.

“We can do better now,” Albus said calmly.

But you didn’t need to be an empath to sense the anger beneath this facade. 

 

Albus sat in on her lesson from David the next day. He wasn’t sure Ariana should be learning music theory it was too close to spells. But she was so eager to know things, he supposed their mother had not really taught her more than basic reading and some general knowledge but she was his sister her willingness to observe any all information was similar to hers. Though he figured she had no ambition so what would she even do knowing these things. 

She had the whole basic rune system down and could recite the tales of Beedle and the bard by memory.

 

Her lesson with Sanjana was even more perplexing. They did stretches and just breathed for long periods of time. They also drew pointless art that didn’t even move. The use of these things was limited, even if they did seem to be good for Ariana. They also talked about how Ariana was doing, she seemed anxious to do with Albus there and he was kicked out.

 

“He doesn’t like my lessons,” Ariana told Sanjana after Albus was out of empath shot.

“Why?”

“I’m not sure but he does not approve.” Ariana explained, “he's irritated and bored.”

“Well tough, you enjoy it and your happier that's the point.”

“Okay, I guess so,” Ariana answered cautiously. 

 

One night Ariana woke up screaming. Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest. Her brain burned and the magic welling up in her throat choking her stomach twisting itself into knots. Tears poured down her face and choked sobs wracked her whole being. She was caught off guard when a warm arm wrapped her a loving embrace. The best feeling and concern emanated from her heart Ariana could feel beating steady and calm.

Ariana couldn’t stop tears from streaming down her face, or the choking in her throat long enough to say anything. Mama’s voice was still ringing in her ears block Whatever Sanjana was trying to tell her. 

Sanjana looked down at the terrified child. She was now crying silently, the kind of crying when you can’t stop it. She could feel the magic surrounding Ariana, the undirected fear and panic were amplified by the controlled magic force. Sanjana started to sing s soft lullaby in Hindi like her own mother had done with she was young. Running her hand through Ariana uncharacteristically knotted and sweat hair. The shivering of Ariana ran over her making her feel the level of terror the girl must be in.

 

They sat there for a while. Eventually, the voices stopped. Ariana could hear the calming words being softly hummed into her ear, she understood not a word but the tone was calm and comforting. She was able to breathe again,

“Thank you.” Ariana crocked out.

“Of course, “ Sanjana said.

In another few moments, the dozed off curled around each other. Ariana’s sleep was peaceful the rest of that night, then it had been for years.


	6. Loving

Ariana was sitting the living room making popcorn chains with David for the Christmas tree. The room was alive with music, Sanjana wasn’t big on Christmas, but she would still loudly sing carol after the amount of firewhisky she had consumed. Perseus could play the piano quite well and continued to do so even when Sanjana collapsed into laughter on the couch. 

Ariana smiled, it was a bit loud but it was so nice, the emotions that permeated the house were all pleasant. The piano music was calming and the smell of baking pie was amazing. 

It was a few days before Christmas and she was anxious for Aberforth to come walking through the door with Albus. She missed her brother dearly and just wanted to be with him again. 

There were presents under the tree were wrapped in paper that glittered like night.

Ariana giggled when Sanjana pulled her to her feet and they swayed to the music. Ariana leaned heavy into her as she still struggled a lot from her...aciedent attack thing. She was still always tired and her legs didn’t always enjoy holding her up. The music turned softer and Sanjana smiled softly at Ariana, Ariana grinned up at her.

Sajana noted how small and young Ariana looked she was small for her age and she also acted young in many ways probably sense the only teens she had ever been around being her brothers who tended to act like she was five, instead of almost fifteen.

She looked beautiful to the dancing Christmas lights sparkling against her golden blond hair. Her eyes were bright that day, the shadows underneath had lessened in the past few months, she had been eating well, and had told Sanjana and David that she was less scared here. The darkness that plagued Ariana was light that day. 

Ariana felt the good emotions wave off Sanjana as she looked into Ariana's eyes.

Ariana was surprised, she had felt some of it from David and Ariana lately, quite a bit but she was still always caught off guard. Especially when it was pure like this. She had even felt a bit from Perseus but it was like Albus mixed with other stuff and never that strong.

The music turned softer and slower. Ariana glanced back, Perseus had gotten up, presumably to check on the food and had charmed the piano to play.

Ariana jumped at a tap on her shoulder.

Aberforth smiled brightly at her and put his hand out.

“May I have this dance?”

Ariana giggled and hugged her brother tightly. Aberforth’s emotions were strong and wonderful, 

“I love you.” He said,

The best emotion waved off him.

“Is that what I feel?” Ariana asked.

“What?” Aberforth asked.

“The best feeling, I get it from you, and David and Sanjana. It feels like a long hug, or when you hold my hand when I’m sick. Or when David notices I learned something new. Or when Sanjana sits with me during nightmares.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Ariana smiled.

She turned to Sanjana, “You love me?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

Ariana looked up at David who nodded giving her a soft smile.

“Really?”

“Ariana did you not know that was love?” Aberforth asked confused.

“I mean you don’t say it, and mama didn’t either. I didn’t think I was good enough...” Ariana said feeling guilty as their emotions dropped.

“Oh, Ariana.” Aberforth brought her into a tight hug, she felt tears drop into her hair.

His emotions were, grief? Like when mama died. And love.

Sanjana and David came over.

“We love you. You deserve love got it?” David said. Putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ariana nodded.

“Albus came in the door carrying his and Aberforth's bag.

Albus walked over to the hugging group.

He turned over a bag. And the floor became covered in a multitude of candy.

Ariana squealed and sat down. The emotions lightened somewhat.

“Hey!’ Perseus called. “No candy before we eat.”

“Awww,” Sanjana whined.

“Can we eat now?” Aberforth asked.

“Why the hell not.” Perseus sighed.

 

Ariana came down and saw a large box she rushed over and opened it. Inside was a medium sized fluffy cat? Or maybe not.

“It’s kneazle,” Perseus said.

Ariana looked wide-eyed.

“I know they're not always considered good pets, but they are fiercely loyal and protective. I also have heard they tend to like outcasts.”

“Pets are wonderful when your struggling, I think it will be good,” Sanjana said.

The kneazle crawled into Ariana's lap and curled up. Purring lightly as Ariana rubbed her fluffy orange head.

The emotions coming off the cat were just a warm feeling, nothing complicated nothing harsh. She loved it so much. 

Perseus brought them all wonderful bread with chocolate baked right in. The room was so calm and happy. It smelled sweet of chocolate and the clove filled apples around the room. 

Enchanted light danced across the ceiling and fresh snow glistened outside the window. 

“Snowball.” Ariana hummed, “that will be her name.”

“She’s orange?” Aberforth questioned.

“I know.” She said.

The rest of the presents were opened and a larger breakfast was enjoyed. Snowball had quite enjoyed the ham she had gotten and had wandered around the house for awhile while David and Perseus did a fun light show with their wands.

Later Ariana was falling asleep on David’s lap Snowball had curled up on her stomach. Ariana thought even more than Snowball, the best present this Christmas, was learning they loved her, they loved her.


End file.
